


One Last Fight

by leoiswithoutidea



Category: X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom
Genre: Angst and Feels, Depressing, Erik has Feelings, Erik is not a Happy Bunny, M/M, Poor Charles, Protective Erik
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-09
Updated: 2014-11-09
Packaged: 2018-02-24 17:49:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2590652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leoiswithoutidea/pseuds/leoiswithoutidea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charles and Erik vs. memories and Sentinels.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Last Fight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sandoz (Sandoz_Iscariot17)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sandoz_Iscariot17/gifts).



> Written for the Secret Mutant Exchange  
> Based on "Older Erik/Charles in the Sentinel-run future, working together."  
> Oh my, less fighting, more depressing stuff.  
> I really hope this is okay!
> 
> If there are any mistakes, please tell me.

It was dark. Of course it was always dark, nothing else expected. The only light brought by the piercing flood lights up in the air, searching for life, mutants, for them. Tiredness in his eyes, Magneto skimmed the above. He felt too old for this, too old for fighting, hiding, never finding rest, god, how he needed to close his eyes just for a couple of minutes.  
"Erik, what is going on there? What do you see?"  
The impatient voice brought him back, he turned around, facing Charles Xavier. The former opponents realised the necessity of working together again some time ago. Not that Erik minded, on the contrary, he was looking forward to working together with Charles. With time came wisdom and by now, all the past conflicts were discussed and soon they figured out that, in fact, their beliefs were still the same; none of them would have wanted a future like this.  
"They are too far away to find us, Charles, we are safe here. At least for a while." Charles nodded and a sigh escaped his mouth. "Do you sometimes think about what would have happened if we weren't so stubborn?" A weak smile curled his lips. "All the time." Silence fell over them again.  
In the distance they could hear the mechanic sounds of the Sentinel's movements, the buzzing of the fire beams, here and there a scream of terror or a roar of anger. The tensed atmosphere made some material for nightmares. A nightmare for every mutant still alive.  
"Erik... would you come over here?" The pain in Charles' voice was almost visible. Erik's gaze lingered on him, noticing how those once so beautifully shimmering blue eyes seemed to have lost all vividness. He couldn't help himself but taking the blame on him, his ridiculous need for revenge has ruined everything back then when they were still young and Charles so full of hope.  
Erik swung his dark cape over his shoulder and shifted closer to Charles. He put his arm around his old friend, softly pressed his lips against the telepath's forehead. He didn't understand Charles' quiet murmur and didn't ask for a repetition. "Try to rest, Charles, Liebling, I will keep my eyes on you."  
The metallokinetic knew they were alone. The Sentinels took their fellow mutants lives one after another, leaving the old men wondering about when their own suffering would be ended. It wasn't that they longed for death, just sometimes it seemed like the only escape from hiding, fighting, never resting.  
While Charles tried to calm down a bit, Erik observed their surrounding closely, analysing every noise, watching out for a threat. Last thing he wanted was one of the huge adapting robot-like creatures to sneak up on them and hurt Charles because of Erik's inability.  
They worked together to fight the Sentinels now for a long time. Not only did they need each others help and support, but also the presence of someone who cared made it so much more worth to survive. An unspoken agreement between the two made it unnecessary to talk about what connected them, both knew about the other's deep emotions since they first trained their mutations together. The good old days...  
Now it was Erik's turn to sigh. He draped his cape more over Charles' body, trying to keep him warm. The large rock they were hiding behind didn't give off any heat and, more worryingly, the setting sun endangered that the flood lights might find them sooner.  
The old mutant's fingers slowly traced the rock's surface, wandering down, over the ground they cowered on. Wondering about the old days, when their enemy was Shaw, a single man, something they could handle, despite their inexperience. Fighting these monstrous creatures nowadays felt like too much to handle. His gaze layed on the telepath curled up by his side, eyes closed, breathing heavily. He would give anything to see him carefree and cheerfull again like the hopeless optimist he used to be.  
Erik's mind lost itself somewhere in the early 1960s, when Charles' blue eyes had made him shiver for the first time. When Erik had felt this unusal longing and decided to lock it far away, in the darkest corner of his mind. When he hadn't known that the young professor had opened a door to Erik's love deprived heart and planned on never closing it again.

He remembered those nights they shared together, playing chess, or talking, or even just sitting next to each other without speaking a word.  
The first time Charles had sneaked into Erik's bedroom, smelling of alcohol and cheap perfume, and telling him how he couldn't follow this woman home, because his mind had been filled with a pair of glorious grey-green eyes. How he had gaped at him, eyes as big as saucers, and asked all polite if he could stay the night.  
The first time Erik had been drunk enough to bravely kiss Charles back, shyly, but willing. Overwhelmed by this new sensation of being wanted for more than what people saw on the outside, they had stumbled into Charles' bedroom, carefully exploring each others bodies, caressing every inch of each other.  
The first time to really feel what it means to share intimacy, the first time to give as much as one take, to not only please but promise, promise to be there, to not leave, to stay, stay, "you're not alone"...  
Charles had always challenged Erik to change for the better, to be the better man. Erik knew that by now.

A vibrating of the ground woke them up all of a sudden. Erik didn't mean to fall asleep, immediately regretting it. The Sentinel stood only a few feet in front of them, menacingly moving towards the mutants. Erik got up quickly, letting himself float over the ground, knowing he was supposed to distract the creature from Charles. His hands reached out to the left and right, sensing the metal objects surrounding them, pulling one by one nearer and finally smashing against the enemy. "Get into my head, Charles!" He shouted, it was their usual method, Charles always being inside of him to guide his actions. Escaping the fire shots, they lead the Sentinel away from their hide-out, attacking his shell with metal. It felt like an eternity until the Sentinel finally crashed down and stayed unmoving.  
Exhausted, Erik floated back to Charles, making sure none of them was seriously injured. They allowed themselves a moment to catch their breath, sharing a few kisses, full of relief.  
"Get up, Liebling, we will find another place." He offered the telepath his arm for support and helped him getting up to reach his chair. "Thank you, dear."  
The mutant's eyes were blinded by hot light, fire, he noticed, it gnawed on his skin, sent numbness through his body, so he didn't feel it when his body hit the ground. As the burning blindness disappeared, everything went back to darkness. Bittersweet, empty darkness.  
"Charles, no!"


End file.
